We Can't All Be Heroes
by Eve Prime
Summary: The League has bit of in fighting going on. The party of the year is happening at Wayn Manor. And to top it all off, the Joker is thinking of crashing. That and the fact that a change is coming that will change not only the League itself, but the world. (Another part in my Fem-Batman story arch. You will probably want to Read Fathers Love first, but you might be able to get by


**This story seems to have turned out as a changing point for the Justice League of my head cannon. I have always felt that the League could be a bit high and mighty at times, thinking themselves better then humanity. Which is why Bruce/Beatrice has always been a bit distant from them. She knows she is only human and can break easily so she doesn't fall into the trap of hubris as easily as the other heroes. Not saying Batman has never gotten a bit high on himself, but it doesn't happen as often. So that is kinda the theme of this installment. That and setting up for some other hopefully awesome things to come.**

 **So another thing is that I have never written the Joker before so if he seems a bit mellow, or a bit extreme, that would be why. I looked up a bunch of clips and I think that I've done my best with what I can do.**

 **Anyways. Hope you all enjoy. Please don't forget to drop me a review. It is what keeps me writing. That and my love of writing, but everyone seems to say that in an authors note so why break the trend now. C= So have fun and I will see you in the next installment.**

 **Bye!**

* * *

Batwoman walked down one of the long hallways of the watch tower. She couldn't help looking beside her at the large windows as she passed. It was very satisfying to her to see her cape billowing behind her as she walked. It was gratifying with all the work she had put in making the fabric. It was bullet proof, yet it kept her warm when she was out on the roof tops. And it made her look real good, not that she would ever say that anyone. Batwoman picked up her pace as she moved towards the conference room. She knew she was cutting it a bit close, but crime in Gotham was never timely.

Beatrice could just imagine Clarks reaction to her tardiness. "Oh, Batwoman. Heroes are never late. Even to meetings. We all have to participate in this and you can't just skip because you are only part time. You have to come to these like everyone else. Especially since I am our self-imposed leader who doubles as boy scout when I'm not catching planes that are falling out of the sky." This train of thought made Beatrice smirk. If she didn't get that speech verbatim, she would apologize for being late. Well at least the first part. Superman didn't talk of his Boy Scout days.

Batwoman soon arrived at the meeting and was immediately chastised by Krypton himself and she was almost right and it was close enough for her. She sat in her spot and just glared at Superman until he was done. He then had this idea that she should give him a response. She almost laughed at that. Almost. It wasn't her fault he was so predictable. They all sat there for moment more of silence, in which time, Batwoman felt the tension in the room thicken. It was funny really, how everyone started to squirm as the minutes ticked by. That they all thought they could peer pressure her into apologizing. It wasn't her problem that they could all get here faster than her bat plane.

So there they sat, for what was only a minuet, but for Superman and the rest felt like an eternity. The rest of the justice league was witnessing an immovable object colliding with an unstoppable force. And it looked like Superman was losing as Batwoman just sat there looking at him like he was the idiot of the class. Which to her, he was. They all were. It dawned on Flash that to her, they were nothing more than the meat heads who used to beat him up in middle school. And, that made him angry. He wasn't just some past runner with no sense to him. And he told her so. Because he was smart.

"What is your problem Batwoman! I mean you come in here holier then though and acting like all the rest of us are stupid. We are just as good as you, if not better and we sure are smarter then you give us credit for." Wally hadn't anticipated what it was like to get the full force of the Bat stare directed at him. And dang was it something. He felt like his mom was sitting in Batwomans place, and had found out he had ditched school. He didn't think he would get anything more from her, but apparently he had touched on a sensitive nerve.

"My problem, as you state it, Flash, is you superhumans and how you place yourself above the rest of us mortals. You are not above us humans and you are certainly not better than us. It is that pompous thinking that has created the super villains of the world and universe. The only thing that makes you all special, is your powers. On countless occasions, it has been proven that you are all the sum of your powers and it has taken me to save you. And the reason I think I am better then you is because I know I am. I am more than my strength and agility. The only reason you ever find your villains is because of me. And nine times out of ten, it is me saving your tight clade butts. So, Wally, the next time you open your mouth to speak, know what you are talking about and don't dive into the deep end of a conversation, when the knowledge you have on the subject couldn't even fill a small pot hole."

Everyone was stunned by Batwomans words. What she had just said, was a verbal slap and no one could deny that her words were true. At times, they could all be a bit full of themselves and at least the Lantern knew that without his ring, he was just a buff human with nothing different about him. He was alright at fighting, but everything else, his power, his knowledge, all came from the ring. And being told the truth hurt. Everyone sat in stunned silence, not sure what to do. Superman was angry that Batwoman had the audacity to say such hurtful things and was about to call her on it when she pushed herself out of her chair. She made her way to the door.

"Oh and by the way. Beatrice Wayne has invited you all to come to her annual banquet. I have already told her you aren't coming and if you show up in my city, I will lock you all out of the tower." That was it for Clark. He didn't tolerate spoiled brats.

"Well aren't you being the child. Yes go. Run off like you always do. Because that shows who you really are. A cowered." Batwoman just looked at Superman for a moment before turning and leaving. Everyone was still stunned at the downward turn of events. This was Batwoman they were talking about, so it wasn't really all that surprising for her to just give you a verbal slap that reverberated for days. But one thing was really bugging Flash.

"How did she know my secret identity? I haven't told anyone."

"Same way she knows all of our secret identities. She is Batwoman" Sitting back down, Superman looked around at his colleagues. "And one thing is for sure. We will be going to that party in Gotham. Wouldn't want to disappoint Miss Wayn." Superman smiled at the other super heroes at the table, all of whom were very eager to make an appearance, despite Batwoman's protests otherwise.

Meanwhile, in the shuttle bay, Beatrice sat in the bat plane, watching her hidden cameras in the meeting room. She couldn't help but smirk as her team mates fell for her trap. She had heard rumors about the Joker planning to make an appearance at her party, and getting the Justice League there to protect her guests was going to be imperative, and they needed a lesson in humility and bonding. Plus, watching those tight clad idiots try and socialize with the upper class of Gotham, plus the police, it would be priceless.

Starting her craft, Beatrice made her way home. It was almost time for Richard to be getting there, and he had asked for her help on some math homework and his science project. Getting back to earth, and making her way into the bat cave, Beatrice changed out of her uniform and into something less comfortable. The proximity alarm for the out skirts of Gotham went off, just as she was adjusting her leggings. Checking to make sure it wasn't anyone trying to do harm to her city, Beatrice saw that it was only the Justice jet. Making her way up the stairs, Bea realized that it was probably just the team trying to get under Batwoman's skin. And maybe RSVP for her party.

Closing the blast doors behind her, and securing the clock, Beatrice went out to find Alfred. Walking towards the kitchen, Beatrice almost ran into her friend. Grabbing and steadying the trey he was carrying, Beatrice looked Alfred over, making sure he was alright. "There you are. We are about to have company, of the hero variety. And Richard will be home in about ten minutes. If you could have his after school snack ready for him, less cookie this time and more fruit or veggie." Alfred had taken the trey from her, having balanced it again.

"Of course, ma'am. I shall make sure he has less fun in his normal life by taking away the goodness that is cookies and replace it with soulless calorie free celery." Beatrice gave Alfred a look, but soon broke down.

"Fine. But when he is literally jumping off walls, I'm blaming you." Alfred smiled at his charge and employer. They were about to go there separate ways, when Alfred remembered why he had come to find Bea. "Oh. Before you go, this is for you." Alfred held out the trey, showing Beatrice the glass of whiskey.

"My favorite. I'm sure the others will be quite pleased to meet the real Beatrice Wayne." Taking the drink, Bea tossed back the amber liquid, replacing the glass back on the try. "When team spandex comes if you could bring another, a bit more ice to dilute the alcohol, and maybe some actual whiskey, that would be great." Alfred nodded and turned to leave. But before he could go, Bea gave him a hug. "Thanks Alfred. You always have my back." Beatrice leaned back, and gave Alfred one of her rare smiles. The only two people who ever got to see one, was her son and Alfred. Besides that, it was all fake. And that was how it was going to stay for the rest of her life, if she could help it.

Walking out into the living room, Beatrice stood by the large mirror in the entrance hall, straightening her hair, and applying her makeup. Just as she finished, there was a ring at her door. Moving away from the door to her living area, Beatrice just waited for Alfred to let the others in. Sitting down by the fire, Beatrice arranged herself, to give off the imprison she wanted when having Beatrice meet the Justice League for the first time. She pulled down her leggings, and pulled up her long sweater on her thigh. She waited a moment, for Alfred to come in, clearing her voice so she could slip into her role of Beatrice. A moment later Alfred was opening the door.

"Finally. Where is my drink?" Alfred walked a bit into the room, hiding his smile at Bea's ability to just slip into air head mode. It was quite hilarious.

"I'll fetch your drink momentarily ma'am, but I thought you would want to speak to your esteemed guests." Beatrice looked over Alfred's shoulder and audibly gasped.

"My, my gosh! Is that the Justice League? Oh my. It is! Well let them in Alfy. These are heroes."

* * *

It took the team longer to assembly then Clark would have liked, but within the hour, the team had landed at the end of Wayn driveway. Moving together as a unit, they all went off towards the mansion. Flash was literally buzzing with ecitment. It was awesome to finally be able to meet someone really famouse. Like, the President was cool, but Beatrice Wayn was super awesome. She was the queen sociolite, and if you were a good super hero, you knew the best of the best.

"So what do you see Superman?"

"Nothing, but I didn't expect to. Last time I was here, Miss Wayn told me that when the house was built, there was the nuclear scare, and so her great great grandfather built the house linned with lead. Luckely they ran out before they got to the pipes." Everyone stopped for a moment.

"Wait. You've met her before? When?" Superman just shrugged.

"It was a while ago. When I first met Batwoman actually. Beatrice is a bit eccentric, but is trying to do something for her city." Everyone thought it was still weird, but continued on up the path. Soon enough they were knocking on the door. It took a bit, but soon the door was being opened by a little old man. He stood at attention, looking at the guests.

"Ah. Master Superman. It has been a while. Mistress Wayn will be quite pleased. She was quite disappointed when your visit was cut short. This way if you please." Standing aside, this dude, let the Justice League in.

"Thanks Alfred, But it's just Superman. And I too have missed Miss Wayn. It has been a while." Alfred just smiled at Superman. He lead the group over to some big doors and gently knocked.

"Finally! Where is my drink?" Alfred opened the door, explaining he would get her a drink soon, but that she might want to see about her guests first. "My, my gosh! Is that the Justice League? Oh my. It is! Well let them in Alfy. These are heroes." The heroes entered the room, just as Beatrice was getting up. "And is that the superman himself? Come over here you big lug. I need a hug." The group watched as Superman walked over, and gently wrapped his arms around the smaller woman in front of him.

"Its good to see you Beatrice. How have you been?" Beatric shrugged.

"Been better. Getting things together for this party has been a bit much, but I'm always game for a party, as you know, and the pay off is way worth the work. Especially if you are all here for what I hink you're here for." At Superman's nod, Beatrise let out squeal. "Well then this is going to be better then I thought. Oh, where are my manners. Sit everyone. Sit. Alfred. Can you get drinks please for everyone. And maybe something to eat." She looked around the room to see a nod of approval from everyone.

After Alfred went off to get refreshments going, Beatrice sat down next to Superman looking at the heroes. "So. How is my favorite Bat? I haven't heard from her in a while, but I assume since you got my invitation, she kept her promise?" Superman nodded.

"Sort of. She was a bit unhappy at the idea of us crashing her city for the evening, but that is nothing new. So here we are. All dressed up, hoping to attend a party, if that's alright." Beatrice laughed with Superman, and her laugh was infectious, and soon, all the others were joining too. And the others were really surprised at how easily they fell into easy conversation with this stranger.

Wally remembered back to an article he had read about how people had thought that maybe Beatrice was Batwoman, but as Flash listened to her telling a joke, he couldn't see how anyone could think that. Bat's was a major jerk, who didn't like being in a team, except for maybe that Boy Wonder kid that taged along sometimes on her missions. And besides. This Beatrice is way hotter then Bat's and he did not miss how her sweater rode up on her thigh.

Just as Beatrice finished her joke, the doors burst open and kid came running in, but only made it about two steps. Everyone stopped for a moment, looking at the young school boy stood in the door way. He was wearing a school uniform, and the back pack that had been in his hand, dropped to the floor, along with his jaw. After a moment, Beatrice stood up and walked over to the young boy.

"Close your mouth sweet heart. You'll catch flies." Flash suddenly felt his own jaw drop, along with all the other males in the room. Beatrice turned around, placing her hand on his shoulder, pulling the young boy close. "Justice League, I would like you to meet my son, Richard John Grayson Wayn. Richard. The Justice League." Moving with her son to sit everything was silent for a moment, while Richard told his mother of his day.

"Then during our out door period, Jami came up and slapped my books down into the mud so I'm going to need help cleaning them." Beatrice looked down at her son, studying his face.

"Well if that was truly the problem, then I could just get you new set of books. But I think you are more upset about Jami destroying your books for no reason." After a slight pause, Beatrice continued. "Or was there a reason?" Beatrice looked down at Richard who had avoided her gaze, causing her even more suspicion. "Alright. We will talk about it once our guests have left. I'm sure you have questions, if you all don't mind?" Beatrice looked at the other people in her living room.

"We don't mind. Go ahead kid. Ask away. We are the preverbial open book." Flash smiled at the young boy, enjoying his look of excitement. And that was when the flood gates opened up. He asked question about all there powers, how it felt to fly, how they even could fly and many, many others. It took about half an hour before Beatrice put a stop to the questions. By then, everyone had eaten and it was time for Richard to work on homework.

"Well after all that, I'm sure you're all tired. If you would like, I'm sure we can find a room or two for you all. After all, the party is only two days away." Superman looked at his friends, and was about to accept, when he remembered Bawomans threat. If they stayed for longer then just the party, she would most likely leave a present in each of the rooms.

"Thank you Beatrice, but it is probably best we just come back this Friday. But thank you. And speaking of, we should probably be going. Got to patrol tonight and stuff." Superman got up, and was fallowed by his team mates.

"Oh. If your sure." Beatrice lead them out of the room to the exit hall. "We look forward to seeing you all on Friday." Opening the door, Beatrice let them out. "And Flash. Make sure you come hungry, cause we are going to have enough food to feed an army of you." Flash smiled appreciative at her. Once she shut the door, Flash went and leaned on Superman.

"Dude. Pinch me. I think I'm in love. She's got food and a giant house. Hey, if you two don't get together, you mind if I cut in?" Superman glared at Flash, and he got the idea, and ran off to their ride.

"I am excited to be invited to this party, though I wonder if Batwoman is going to be there?" Superman looked at Wonder Woman.

"Well she might be there, just to be and annoy us. Or she will just be sulking out on the street. Either way, she will be unhappy we are there."

Beatrice leaned against the door as the others left. Immediately Richard came out of hiding, knowing he was going to have to explain himself to his mother or there would be no going out on patrol tonight. It was always weird to see the disguise his mother put on when others were around. It always felt fake to him. She was either pretending to be drunk, or far nicer then she really was.

Not that Richard was saying his mother was a mean. Well at least not to him, or Alfred. She had always been kind, and even though she wasn't one for physical affection, whenever Richard needed it, she was always there with a hug, or if he had a bad nightmare, his mother would come up from her cave and climb into bed with him, until he felt better. So by no means did he think his mom was mean, to him. Now other people, she didn't suffer well. If they were even remotely stupid, she wrote them off and that was it for whoever it was. That was one of the reasons she kept fighting crime. She needed something to occupy herself with. And she wanted to help. But mostly occupy herself.

"Well Richard? You gonna tell me about what actually happened today?" Richard looked up at his mothers eyes, and saw she had her 'I'm dealing with police face' so he knew that if he didn't tell her what she wanted to know, then he was going to be strung up in the cave, and he would get to be played with by the bats. So it was definitely in his best interests to speak now, not later.

"Well. When we were out in the yard, getting some air, Jami came over to me and said he was having a party. I got a bit excited, cause it would be the first party I was invited to by one of my peers. But then he said that he wasn't inviting any low life commoners who have to cry their way into money. He then slapped my books out of my hands." Richard's mom nodded her head. At the end of his speech, Beatrice raised an eyebrow at him.

"And then what did you do? I'm not getting any letters from the school, am I?" Richard shook his head.

"No. He walked back over to his friends, laughing and I was about to ram my fist into his face, but then I remembered what you said about how getting revenge, and how it never worked out, with out a plan in place. So I picked up my books and walked back inside. I then hit a locker or two. None of which were being used by children. So yeah. That's what happened." Beatrice nodded her head, looking down at her son. Getting down on one knee, Bea opened her arms up so that she could give Richard a hug.

Richard took a step forward, into his mothers arms. Beatrice knew that he was really upset by what had happened. He had had problems being accepted by the other children at his school because he was adopted. Beatrice had also gotten a lot of guff for adopting some street kid. It was either from the other socialites, saying she was polluting her family name, or the newspapers saying, she was sick and dying or something. So she knew if it was hard for her to get people to understand, then her little Robin would have it even worse with a bunch of middle schoolers.

"Well you know Richard, Jami was just jealous that you are living here and not having to worry about anything ever. He knows his parents are in a lot of trouble, and are just trying to keep face. And I am very proud that you did not seek revenge. It is one of the things that separates us from criminals. The want for revenge only leads to bitterness and a life of sadness. So it is good you did not seek vengeance on Jami. He is just having trouble accepting some changes that are going to be coming to his family. So we, in the meantime, mus show kindness and forgiveness to him as he is still only a child. Got it?"

Richard stood up a bit, still looking down at his mother. "Thank you mom. I feel a bit better. But I think that I would feel a lot better if we could go do the obstacle course, together." Richard couldn't help but smile when his mother smiled. She looked very pretty whenever she smiled at him, and it made him happy to make her happy.

"Of course. You go down and warm up, while I take your books to Alfred to see if they are salvageable." Richard nodded, and turned to leave before Bea go his attention. "Oh, and Mr. Grayson. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my date to the party this Friday?" Richard couldn't help but laugh at his moms words. She always asked him to be her date to things so she could use that as an excuse for not being able to go off with other men. It always made Richard feel big and proud to be able to protect his mom from creeps. Of course she could do that herself, but not without exposing herself a bit.

"Of course Miss Wayn. It would be my honor." Richard did a low bow and then ran off to get into his work out clothes and get ready to spend an evening with his mom. Bea couldn't help but smile at this young man. He was definitely changing. For good.

Grabbing Richards school bag from hall closet, taking it back towards the kitchen. Finding Alfred cleaning on some of the dishes from the small gathering she had just had. Grabbing a kitchen towel, Beatrice got out the offending books, and laid them out for Alfred to examine. She wanted to hurry with this task, because she was looking forward to flying around, down in the cave. She always hated being near the other heroes, but had tolerated them because Richard had always wanted to meet them and see if he could pick up anything on them. He had already figured out who they were under all that spandex and Bea was quite proud of him. Though it wasn't really all that hard to figure out who they were. Just check to see who the heroes interacted most with, besides there lady friend.

"Alfred. Do you think you could look at Richards books? They fell into the mud today when one of the brats at the school knocked them out of Richards hands." Alfred immediately set down the dish he was washing and walked over to the table.

"And did our young man deal with the problem?" Alfred looked down at the books, trying to gauge the damage.

"Not yet. But knowing him, he already has an idea in mind for dealing with the problem, and getting himself some respect. So are they salvageable or do we need to order some more books?" Alfred examined the books, checking the covers and the pages.

"Well maybe the chemistry books will be okay, but that looks to be about it. I shall get on ordering the new books for him so they will be by Monday. Do you think it will be alright, him not having most of his books for Friday?" Beatrice shook her head.

"I don't know. But I will be sending a note to the school, about the books and asking for a repremend on that Jami boy. No one messes with my son." And with that, Bea walked out of the kitchen. She might as well have had her cape on, cause whenever she left a room, it always had the same affect.

"Well I'm glad she can at least leave a room with an ambiance. Even if she is awful at saying good bye. Or thank you." Alfred just shook his head, going over to the phone to make some book orders.

Two day had passed and the Wayn house was in a frenzy. People were running in and out of rooms in the house, tables were being set up. Hundreds of plates were being washed and then put into piles, ready to receive food. It was majorly hectic and Alfred was at the front of it all. Beatrice had left after about five hours, because of an emergency at Wayn Enterprises. Richard had gotten home about an hour ago, and had immediately disappeared up to his room to have bath and get ready.

At this point, the party was going to start in an hour, and Beatrice had just gotten back and was also up, changing into her dress. Alfred had already gone up and helped Richard get into his suit and brush out his hair, so it wasn't sticking out everywhere. Then, after a quick trip downstairs, to make sure they would be ready for guests, he then went back up to help Beatrice apply all of her cover up.

"You have too many scars my dear. This is taking longer each time. We are either going to need Richards help, or you wont be able to make your entrance." Beatrice stood in her bra and underwear as Alfred helped her get her back. She smeared the pale cream on the front of her body on all of the scars that were there.

"Well if you can go get him, he can help with my arms, while you finish my back, and then we can work on my leg scars. Its so unfair that men don't need to do this. Because it is tedious, and rubs off on my body armor." Alfred couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well we wouldn't need to, but then you would have to come up with a bunch of convincing stories as to why you have so many scares, that seem to continue multiplying. And then you also have to be able to put up with all the commons about finding all your scars." Beatrice just rolled her eyes.

"Will you just go get Richard." After a moment, Beatric felt the warm hand move from her back, and as the cover up was drying, she fought a shiver, and ignored the goose bumps. After a minuet, Alfred came back with Richard.

"Holy cover up Batwoman!" Beatrice glared at Richard. He made the weirdest jokes.

"Funny. Now get over here and help. I need my left shin done, and then I can do the rest of my legs." Richard came over and grabbed a bottle of cover up and got started.

"What? You don't find me funny? I thought it was brilliant. And it can be a catch phrase of mine, whenever we go out. It could be cool." Alfred and Beatrice looked up at the teenager.

"If you ever say that while we are out in public, I will restrict your time in he bat cave and out on the street because I will be sure you are concussed." Richard just grumbled and went back to applying the cover up.

"Whatever. Your just jealous that I have a cooler thing to say." Bea just smiled down at her son as she went on applying cover up on her arms.

It was finally party time, and Beatrice was slipped into her gown for the evening. It was a long back dress, with a wine red ribbon around the edge, and a slit, that goes from the top of her thigh, to the floor. She quickly put on her favorite pair of Black stilettos and then went to go check herself out in her mirror, making sure her hair was good, along with her makeup. After about a minuet of primping, Beatrice checked the clock on her mantel. It said 8:15.

"Perfect." Guests had been there about thirty minuets, without seeing Beatrice or Richard. Beatrice went over to check her transmitter, and saw that nothing really awful was happening in Gotham and Beatrice had gotten the best security in the world, that being the Justice League. Only Joker would be stupid enough to crash a party with the Justice League there. Sadly though, Batwoman was the only one who actually intimidated Joker, and she would not be attendance tonight. Hopefully, Joker would have something better to do tonight. But knowing him, he would try anyways.

Hearing a knock at her door, Beatrice couldn't help the smile that graced her face. Gosh. She had been smiling a lot lately. Maybe that was what happened when you had someone in your life like her little Robin, who was just, infectious with his joy and happiness. Going to her room door, Beatrice opened it, and as she suspected, Richard stood there, his hands behind his back.

"Why hello there." Beatrice stood for a moment admiring how handsome Richard looked in his suit and tie.

"Hi. I bought you these. Your favorite." Out from behind his back, Richard pulled a boque of red and black roses. This caused Beatrice to smile wide. It was true she loved that combonation of roses. True, it was a bit bleak, but she thought the roses looked good died black, with the deep red, showing thru a bit, giving them a deep color.

"Why thank you Richard. They look beautiful." Beatrice bent down and took the flowers, breathing in the beautiful sent. Setting them on the table by her door, Beatrice turned back to her escort. "Shall we?" Richard nodded and offered her his arm. Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, they started for the stairs.

Now with her 6 inch. Heals on, Beatrice went from pushing 5'9 to almost 5'10, while Richard was quite a bit shorter at 5'5. So the picture of him, leading his mother, who was towering over him towards the stairs, it was cute enough, that Alfred had to take a picture.

"For our scrap book. Now. I shall announce you two." Beatrice noded, but couldn't help her smirk. Alfred was very sentimental, and he took the opportunity to take family pictures whenever he could. It used too weird Beatrice out, but it was something he liked to do. And with his family over in England, how could she begrudge him some pictures, that because of some of there nature, would never see the light of day.

Hearing their names being announced, Richard coaxed his mother on and they walked to the top of the stairs, where everyone was staring at them. "All right. Here we go."

* * *

Clark stood with the rest of the Justice league, waiting for their host to arrive. It was apparently a thing that Beatrice did. Letting the guests roam around and mingle for about half an hour, before Beatrice shows up to steal the show. So here stood the League, trying to be social, but being over run by people asking questions about there work and how it was saving the world. It was strange how being asked the same questions by a 12 year old and by some police officer was completely different.

When Richard had asked how they had defeated the Medilons, it had been endearing, his motives pure and innocent. He was just curious. But when these officers asked about the same invasions, it felt like they were explaining themselves. It was completely different and not a good feeling. But not wanting to be rude or cause a scene, Superman spoke with all of the people who came up to him and the group.

After the allotted half hour, there was a commotion by the stairs. People moving about, saying she was coming and people were crowding the bottom of the stairs, and standing at the top was Alfred. Standing at the back of the crowd, the League watched as Alfred introduced Beatrice and Richard to the group. Moving out of the way, Beatrice and Richard came to the top of the stairs. And Clark couldn't even breath. There at the top of the stairs stood the most beautiful thing Superman had seen. Everyone was clapping and there were a few laughs at the height difference between Beatrice and Richard, but Clark couldn't move. It was like someone had cast a spell on him, one that he couldn't break free from. Not that he really wanted to. With a raise of her hand, Beatrice silenced the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming to this evenings event. Now we are here this evening to appreciate the fine artistic talent that has originated in our city. Also this fine evening, we have some very important guests in attendance as I am sure you already know. But for those of you who have already made yourselves known with our wet bar," Beatrice let a pause for the laughter her joke inspired, letting the room quiet down again. "So if you would all give a warm welcome to the heroes of Earth, the Justice League."

Everyone turned to the back of the room, clapping as there eyes met the group of heroes in back. With a wave of her hand, Beatrice motioned for the team to come up to where she was. The crowd of people split down the middle letting the heroes pass. Soon they were standing up on the stairs, looking out at the crowd. They were soon joined by artists who were there that evening, to show off there pieces.

"So get a good look at all of these people up here with me, because they would love to talk to you and tell you about their pieces of art, and some of the juicy gossip of Earths finest." Again with a pause of laughter, Clark looked back at Beatrice and saw her smiling at the crowd, but there was something there, that he couldn't place his finger on.

"Also, because of the time, if everyone would like to move towards the dining room, we have food ready for everyone, and more then enough, so don't hold back." Watching from the top of the stairs, Beatrice couldn't help but feel disgust towards this upper class she was supposedly apart of. They were all so stuck up and privileged. But if they could help some of the artists who needed a start, then I would be worth it. And if the Joker broke up the party, no. It was bad for Bea to think that. Even if she would rather be out patrolling the city with Robin. But standing here with him would have to do. And maybe seeing the League suffer would help her evening.

"What's so funny?" Looking down at Richard, Beatrice thought for a moment, checking the muscles in her face, and not feeling a grin, or even a smirk there. "Its your eyes. They sparkle whenever you find something amusing." Making a note to fix that about her, she let Richard guide her down the stairs towards the dinning area.

* * *

Sitting on the ledge of a building, somewhere in the heart of Gotham, the Joker played with an invitation to the Annual Wayn Mannor Dinner and art show. It was a rather dull invitation, for what was to be a dull party. Sure the always saucy Beatrice Wayn was to be there. And apparently the Justice League was to be in attendance. So when Joker had gotten this news, a fun idea came to his mind. So here he sat, legs swinging over the edge of the high rise he sat on.

"You know, its times like this that, I really begin to appreciate the Gotham sky line. Mind you, It could always use improvement. But, as much as I would love to clear up some of those buildings, blocking my view of, well other buildings, I have a party to go too." Putting the invitation carefully into his pocket, Joker looked down at himself. "But I don't have anything to wear. Humm. Maybe I can borrow yours." Looking down at the man who was hung from he flag pole in nothing but his under clothes. The man screamed into the gag, fear shinning in his eyes. Looking at the mans face, Joker couldn't help but smile at the fear he was incurring in this man.

"Well if you are going to be like that, then I wont let you go to the party as my plus one. And my lady friend doesn't like competition." The man seemed to be trying to speak, but it wasn't making any sense. "What? Oh, you can be be such a wet blanket. I don't like it when people don't laugh at my jokes, and a wet blanket can't laugh, now can he?" The man shook his head. "Exactly. So here is my joke." Scooting over, to sit closer to the flag pole.

"What is the sound a banana makes, when it falls from a ten story building?" Looking at the man expectantly, and when he didn't know the answer, the Joker frowned, then smiled wide at the man hanging. "Well you are about to find out!" Pulling out a knife, the Joker cut the ropes, giggling as the man fell to the hard concrete bellow. "Huh. Guess the banana goes splat." Standing up on the ledge, Joker turned to his henchmen. "I will have to remember that, the next time I tell that joke." With a laugh Joker looked down at the clothes he had gotten off the mans body.

"You know, I don't think I even like these. Blacks not really my color." Tossing away the clothes Joker walked over to Harley grabbing her around her waist, loving how she was still laughing. "You like my joke?" At Harleys nod, he Joker leaned in and kissed her. Pushing her away, Joker clapped his hands together looking a the other men. Pulling out the invitation the Wayn Manor art party he had taken off of the man, giving it a look.

"Well boys, it looks like we are going to a party!"

* * *

Beatrice sat next to Richard, both of them listening to Superman talk about how the League had saved the world again, and somehow the conversation turned towards Gotham's very own vigilante, the Batwoman. Beatrice hadn't really been fallowing the conversation, having actually been there, but when her name came up, and Bea suddenly became a bit worried. Sitting on her left was James Gordon, and a few other of the other officers who were higher up in the chain of command. And with a glance over at the police, Bea could see how much there demeanor changed at the mention of Batwoman.

"So your saying, that Batwoman helped with this mission?" Superman nodded. It was true. Batwoman had been the one to pull apart the super computer, which had landed her in bed rest for about a month, though Batwoman had still somehow kept Gotham safe. It had always amazed Clark, her reliance and ability to fight, even when supposedly bed ridden. And it also made him feel, well something else. He only felt that way around Batwoman, and it always annoyed him to feel that way. So being near her was always, vexing.

"Yes. She definitely contributed to the missions." Next to him, Superman heard a sharp, cruel laugh.'

"Well the fact that you even let her near the mission, must have been pretty desperate. I mean, with how she handles our criminals, you would think she would start an intergalactic war." Beatrice's jab at Batwoman caused a round of laughter, everyone thinking it was hilarious. Flash, and the rest of the League were a bit clueless though.

"What do you mean? How does she handle your criminals?" Jim looked over at Flash, long with all the other Gotham residents. Flash was worried for a moment that he had grown a second head.

"Well, she is always strapping them up on important buildings, or beating them to within an inch of their lives. She is more bat then woman, and it was such a surprise to see her tailing behind you all. True heroes." Superman looked around at the other Hero's at the table, surprised that the police force was so hostile towards Batwoman. Not that it really surprised Clark, she could be a major pain and did sometimes, well, most of the time skirt around the edge of legal. But he never imagined how her own city would hate her. It was a bit of an eye opener, but Clark was a bit of a slow learner.

"So I take it you don't really like Batwoman?" This seemed to pull a laugh from everyone at the table.

"You do? She is a pain and is dancing along the line of legal and might as well be a crime boss herself. And the fact that all of these, villains, have rose up just to fight her. Just to be able to take on the Batwoman." The conversation about the Batwoman went on like this for a while longer, and it didn't take Superman long to figure out that Batwoman was hated not only by her own team, but her own city. They hated her and her method and apparently, she on occasion worked with the villains she claims to detest. And Jim Gordan said that it was suspected that Batwoman and Catwoman were in some sort of partnership. Hearing all of these things were, well eye opening. Lark could, sort of understand know why Batwoman might be so cranky all the time if her own home was completely against her.

Superman didn't know what he would have done if Metropolis hadn't been behind him from the beginning. Sure there were some who doubted an alien, but they never outright hated him. He liked to think that he would have stayed and continued helping, but in reality, he probably would have left Metropolis and the inhabitants of Earth in favor of living in his Fortress of Solitude. The subject changed briefly for a moment, but Flash had more questions. Funny thing was, Suerman was feeling sleepy. Maybe it was because the sun had gone down, but the sun setting had never affected him before, the moon usually took care of his need for UV radiation. And after a quick look around the table, Clark noticed that others were looking a bit groggy. Heck, everyone in the room was either yawning or leaning on their table, eyes half closed.

"Wonder Woman. I think there is something wrong. I think,…" Beatrice suddenly stood up, grabbing her son by the arm and Clark watched as she pulled him from the room. A couple minuets later, she was back, walking shakily. She didn't make it back to the table and was on the ground in moments. Superman got up and tried to get over to Beatrice, checking her pule. It was there, but slow. Suddenly his hand was being pulled away from her neck and with such force, he landed on his back looking up at the purple clothed villain.

"Who dares lay a hand on that fine young woman!" Standing over Superman, Joker leaned over him, a sickly smile distorting his face. "I shall have to save her honor." Moving around the disabled hero, Joker started kicking at his body. First his head, then ribs. Pain continued to course thru his body as the Joker broke bone after bone. It took his eyes some time to focus and when they did, he saw the green glow of kryptonight in the Jokers hand. With one last kick to his abdomen, Joker turned back to the unconscious Beatrice.

"There, there my dear. Your black night Joker is here." Clark, and the rest of the League watched, unable to do anything as Joker picked Beatrice up in his arms. She seemed very groggy and her head lolled as she was lifted from the ground. "And what token shall your villain get? A kiss I think." Superman tried to move as Joker pressed his lips to Beatrice's, but the Kryptonight was to much and he couldn't overcome it. And the rest of the League seemed to be incapacitated at the table. That was when Clark realized there was something in the air. The only thing that stopped Joker's assault on Beatrice was when Harley came up and pulled Beatrice from his arms. She fell to the ground with a thud, blood immediately falling down her forehead.

"Puddin! Why you giving that whore your sugar and not your Harley? She is a disgusting pig, and shouldn't get any of you!" Joker seemed enraged, and faster then Harley could move, Joker slapped her across the face. Then he grabbed her and pulled her close, kissing her.

"Your right baby. But if you ever, ever pull a toy away from me again, it wont be a kiss you get." Pushing her away, Joker turned back to the Justice League. "Well hello you spandex wearing freaks! I'm so glad you could make it to Beatrice's party! Though I'm happy to say, we have been expecting you and already have accommodations set up for your stay in Gotham! And since it seems, Miss Wayne is being a bad, bad host, she will get to come with you." Joker turned away from the table of groggy superheroes, and to the rest of the sedated room.

"As for the rest of you, We all get to wait here until our favorite Bat arrives. Boy's let's get this party started!" And that was about it for Clark. He heard some Jazz music playing and then someone came up and cold cocked him on the jaw.

* * *

Walking up sometime later, Superman felt as if an entire building had been dropped on his chest. Cracking open his eyes, Clark looked around the area he was in and noticed the faint green glow. A thought then broke thru the brick wall that had taken up residence in his head. The green glow was from kryptoninght, that seemed to be wrapped around his wrists and ankles.

"Superman. Superman. Are you awake?" Trying to fight thru the fog, Clark looked to his left and saw Flash was looking over at him.

"Flash. What happened. Is everyone okay?"

"I don't know. You're the only other one awake. And I tried to vibrate out of my restraints, but when I tried, it felt like the gravity around me increased. And it looks like you have Kryptonite restraints. Sorry i talk really fast when I am worried, and boy am I worried." Superman nodded his head, regretting it immediately as pain shot down his spin.

Looking around, Superman realized they were in a circular room. And all along the walls he saw his friends hanging up on the walls. Each one in a different kind of restraint, tailored to their specific powers. Looking around, Superman tried to figure a way out, and was coming up empty. It didn't take long for the rest of the team to wake up, and for them to come to the conclusion that they were also in trouble. And it only seemed to be getting worse.

"Well, I'm glad you sleepy heads finally decided to wake up. My Puddin is off getting ready to entertain the other party guests when they wake up, and he wanted you all to be out of the way." Harley Quinn walked into the circular room and started spinning around the long support beam that ran thru the middle of the structure. From what Superman had heard, the only reason Harley was even still alive was because she was just as cray, if not more crazy then the Joker. So her being alone here with them, was less then encouraging.

"And, since Mr. J is taking over hosting duties, we have brought the ugly brat down here to stay out of the way with you tight clad schmucks." Superman suddenly felt his heart drop. In walked a thug with Beatrice Wayn swung over his shoulder. Less then gently Miss Wayn was through over his shoulder, and with the help of another thug, she was stood up and tied to the wooden support.

"All righty then. You all play nice, and if your good, Mr. J will bring you back a doggy bad." This seemed to be hilarious, because Harley started laughing like mad. Her manic laughter could be heard bouncing around the room long after Harley had left. Superman looked over at the wooden pole and felt so helpless as he saw Beatrice slouching against the harsh looking wood. Well now they really needed to get out of here.

"Does anyone have any ideas of how we can get out of here? If we don't leave before Joker gets back, I'm not so sure that she will get out of here."

"I do not seem to be able to phase out of my restraints, and something is stopping my ability to shape shift. We seem to be in trouble."

"Well this is about the time that Batwoman would show up and get us out." Clark was about to respond when the heard someone groan in pain.

"Oh, ow. My head." Clark looked back over to Beatrice who seemed to be waking up. Her eyes were squinted in pain and their was a lot of blood drying to the side of her face. Superman watched as her face went from pain and confusion to an expression of fear. "Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. This is not happening. Not again. This can't happen again. Richard. Where is Richard?"

"Beatrice. You need to calm down. Its going to be okay. You got Richard out of the party before this started, remember? He is okay." After saying that, it suddenly hit Clark that Beatrice had seemed to know what was happening, and had gotten her son out.

"Oh. Oh the smell. I remember. I remembered the smell from before. And Richard. He has been thru too much to get into something like this. Gosh. I just hope that he is okay." Clark tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure he is fine, Miss Wayn. Your son is a very smart boy. Right now we need to we need to worry about you and how we are going to get out." Beatrice gave him a confused look.

"Wait. You don't already have a plan to get us out?" Clark couldn't help but blush at her calling them out.

"As of yet, we are still working on a way out. Right now, I need you to stay calm and trust us. We are going to get you out." That was when it got weird. Beatrice let out a cruel laugh. "What is it?"

"Oh, I'm just, surprised is all. That you can say that, when here you are. All tied up. Just like me. Helpless and trapped." Superman didn't know why, but her words made him angry. How dare she say they were incompetent. They were heroes, and they would get her out. And how could she think they would let her down when she was so weak, and they were strong and could break out.

"Wow. I can't even believe you just thought that. " Everyone looked surprised by Miss Wayn's comment. "Oh come on. I have made a living reading people and have seen that look, hundreds of times. Usually by men who thought I was weak. You think because I am human, I must be weak. Because I wasn't lucky enough to get bitten by any radioactive bug, or find a special ring, or heaven forbid, fall from the sky as an alien I must be a squishy lump that needs to be saved. No wonder you hate Batwoman."

Well that was, where did she get the idea they hated Batwoman. Sure, she could be a major pain. And, and she always seemed to have a need to be right always, and had an infuriating ability to know when they were in trouble. Except for right now apparently.

"Why would you think we would hate Batwoman? She is our team member." Beatrice let out an unladylike like laugh.

"Really? I am not even going to dignify that with an answer. Your not even nearly that stupid. Just because she or I can't stop a speeding car, or leap buildings in a single bound, doesn't mean that we are so weak we need a prince charming to save us every time something happens. You, all of you need to stop looking at humanity like we are all weak simpering creatures. And don't try and deny you think that way."

And, Clark couldn't. What she had said was sadly true. It tore at the hero that him or his team could look down on any other species, but thinking about it, he often marveled at how delicate the humans were. How often they needed saving. Before, he had tried to avoid the somewhat racial thoughts. Playing them off as just his concern or his fascination with the human race. Patting himself on the back because of all the good he was doing. But looking at his actions, the actions of his team, Clark realized that they were looking down on humanity for its apparent weakness.

He remembered frustration with how weak the people of Earth were and how unfortunate it was that they were so predisposed to fighting. Looking up at Beatrice, he really wanted to see the strong, confident woman, who was running a multi billion dollar company, trying to save her city, and raising a teenager all the while having a major target on her back. But all he could see was a fragile human tied up and unable to free itself.

Which was so, awful and stupid to think. He was in just as much trouble as her, if not more. He was powerless against the Kryptonight and was slowly and painfully dying. And yet, even with all that in mind, Clark still couldn't shake the image of the helpless human that needed saving. The damsel in distress who needed Superman to come and save her. Looking at the others in the room, it was clear they were having some of the same thoughts.

But, they were heroes! How could they have such awful thoughts. And again, it seemed that Batwoman was once again right, and they were wrong. Anger rose up inside of Superman and suddenly he realized how high of a horse he had been riding up on. He was getting angry at Batwoman for making simple observations. She was just calling them out on a problem she had seen that could possibly be pushing the team more towards tyranny and further from justice. And here he was, tied up, cursing Batwoman for wanting her fellow heroes to be better heroes.

"How could we? We are just as bad as the people we fight." Beatrice just shook her head. Once again, Superman was wrong.

"No. You are not some villains. We all have a time in our lives, where things are going great and the people around us are trying to shove us up on a pedestal. And even if we have all the best intentions, even if justice is our only goal, that pedestal that people are trying to push you up on, suddenly looks very appealing. That is when you need someone, a friend preferably, to come over and either help you off, or shove you off. But just because you got up on the pedestal, doesn't make you evil. Doesn't make you less of a hero. Just makes you, human. And being human was never a crime."

Clark really, really hated himself right now. He also wished the Kryptonite would just kill him already. This woman in front of him was right. It amazed him how after all she had been thru, she still wanted the best for people. Wanted the world to be a better place and would take on heroes and villains to make the world a better place.

"I'm sorry Beatrice. I just wish I would have seen thru my ego before now. Before all this. An its our ego that will keep you from getting to safety." Beatrice looked around at the other heroes, all of whom were saying apologies and once again pulling at their restraints.

"Well I'm just glad we are all able to confront and fix an issue that has been a major problem for a long time. I forgive you, and, much to my surprise, am even beginning to trust you." Superman looked up at Beatrice, not understanding her words. Everyone else seemed just as confused.

"What do you mean?" Beatrice couldn't help giggling at the bewildered looks on everyone's faces.

"Well before, I didn't trust you as far as I could through you. You were unstable and far too reckless for my taste. And having a conversation like this would have been impossible. Now though, you are all finally aware of how you are seen, and are willing to change. So, in light of that, I am willing to change too, but only a bit." They still didn't understand. Rolling her eyes, Beatrice realized she was going to have to spell it out for them.

"What I am saying, is I am willing to take the first step towards a stronger, better alliance. Centered around trust." Beatrice looked at the other heroes and saw that the light was about to come on, all it needed was a shock. Letting out a sigh, Beatrice let out a high pitched whistle, that went out long and loud. She waited a moment, ignoring the questions and strange looks she was getting. Then after a moment she heard a response.

"What is that?" Beatrice ignored the want to laugh at Flash's out burst, and just let out another long whistle. Suddenly a small black thing shot over and landed on Beatrice's shoulder. And suddenly it hit Clark. Watching as Beatrice whistled to the small creature, it climbed down her arm and over to her restraints. Superman felt as if all the air had been knocked from his chest by the arrival of the tiny bat and the implication.

"Your, your…" Hearing the snapping of ropes, suddenly Batwoman was free.

"Don't stutter Superman. Its unbecoming." And there was the voice, and all else was confirmed. Beatrice Wayn, multi billionaire air head, was strict, no funny business, never getting attacked, Batwoman. "Now. Lets see about rescuing my guests from Joker." Strutting over to stand in front of Clark, Bea/Batwoman started to undo his restraints. No one seemed to be talking, but everyone was openly gaping.

To think. The drunk air head that most of them had only known a week. The woman who so easily had drawn laughs from the team, was stone faced Batwoman, who never even cracked a smile. It was mind boggling. Flash suddenly felt a blush rise to his cheeks, remembering how he had thought that Beatrice was hot and, well, better then Batwoman in every way. He just hopped she would forget the obvious flirting attempts he had made at the party. But knowing the super sleuth with a mind like a metal trap, she would not forget, and would certainly not ever let him live it down.

Batwoman moved quickly, freeing everyone from their restraints. "Fallow me. I know a way out that won't alert Joker to our escape. If he found out, then the hostages would immediately be killed." A million questions flowed thru Clark's head, but he saved those for later. Right now, the guests were the priority.

"Once we are out of the tunnels, you all need to head to Wayn manor as quickly as you can. Robin will have already secured the perimeter and made sure that you have a way in. Go up behind the manor and when you get to the garden, fallow the path of the statues that is set out ascending in every third number of pie. Do not stray from the path or you will be lost and killed. Once inside, Robin will be waiting. He will have assessed the situation and will be able to give you intel for freeing the hostages. I suggest you fallow his lead. It will make for a smooth rescue as he has dealt with the Joker before."

"Wait? Why are you telling us this? Aren't you coming?" It was about now when they finally found themselves up on the surface. Superman took a moment to breath, feeling energy filling him as the sun shinning down on him, its rey's filling him with warmth.

"Of course not. Beatrice Wayn was taken, and tied up with you. You all broke out and freed yourselves and Beatrice. The Flash has run her to the hospital and then joined his team in saving the hostages. That is how the story is going to read. You will be the heroes, and Joker will be in jail. Batwoman will not appear in the story at all, as it is light out, and she does not operate during the day."

"But we need you. Want your help. You are part of this team and we need your help to save the day." Superman gently touched her shoulder, trying to get her to look at him.

"As sweet as I'm sure that is, I can't blow my cover. I have spent my entire life building this façade of stupidity and lies and I will not jeopardize it because you're feeling bad." Batwoman turned and looked at Clark, a smirk evident on her lips. "I invited you all to my party because I knew you could protect my party guests from anything that could happen. And besides. I wont do much good unconscious." Clark gave her a funny look, really not understanding what she was on about when suddenly he heard the sound of a taser. Beatrice immediately started convulsing, her eyes rolling back into her skull and the black box falling from her hands. Superman was there immediately to catch her, scooping the now unconscious billionaire up into his arms.

"Flash. Take her to the hospital. Tell them her story and then meet us at the entrance to the maze. We are crashing a party." Gently passing the passed Batwoman over to Flash, Clark couldn't help notice how peaceful she looked. Not at all the scowl she usually wore. It was, strange to see her looking vulnerable. True, this wasn't the first time he had seen her unconscious, but usually she was in more pain and half her face was covered. But he really didn't have time for that train of thought. Soon they would be in Wayn Manor and things would get very difficult and thinking about Beatrice wouldn't help anything.

* * *

The Justice League arrived at the spot Beatrice had told them to wait for Robin. They were all hiding in the shadows keeping an eye out for the flash of red indicating the young vigilant was there. But after what felt like a year, still there was no sign of the young man. Talking with each other using John's telechenises, Superman was able to tell them that he heard nothing and couldn't see thru any of the walls as they seemed to be lined with lead. Which a this moment, was definitely inconvenient. Trying to concentrate, Superman was looking for a way to exit the area without being seen so that his team could get a look at where the hostages were.

 _"What you thinking about Superman?"_ Spinning around to where he heard the whisper, Superman saw the gentle glow of Robins eyes looking down at him from the dark rafters above them. _"Come on up. The view is great."_ Looking around at the other heroes, Superman realized no one else heard the almost silent whisper. Gently nudging the others mind to get there attention, they all gently floated up to sit on the rafters. Superman was a little surprised when he saw how serious Robin looked. The young man he had met earlier was excitable and energetic, now he was, well actually, he was a lot like Batwoman.

"My mom said to asses the situation, report my findings to you and then plan for the release of the hostages. She said that I was to listen to any suggestions you had to humor you, but that ultimately we need to stick with my plan as I have better knowledge of the Joker and how he operates. Any questions, and remember, dumb questions get no answers." Yup. This kid was just like his mother. When all Robin got was nodes, he started with his plan.

"Sweet. What we need to do first is cause a distraction. Now the civilians have been moved to a different room, but any police presence has been kept in the ball room and been moved to the stage. Now, as Joker thinks you are all contained, I will go in as the distraction. He will immediately focus on the fact that since I am there, Batwoman will be close behind and he will fixate on that fact and will disperse his men out to look for her. Superman, Lantern, and Flash, you will go to take out the men that are dispersed and you will do so silently. If he knows of our presence, his priorities will change drastically and will mess up the operation. Wonder Woman, John, you will wait for my call to come in. Immediately go for Harley and Joker and knock them out. Don't tie them up until they are unconscious. I will work on freeing the hostages and re-arming them to help us. Got it?"

"Wait, why am I not in the main room fighting the Joker?" Immediately the young man turned on Superman.

"You will under no circumstances enter the ball room again. No matter what you hear, no matter what you think you hear, you will stay away. The Joker has kryptonight and the moment he sees you it will be brought out and he will take you down. With you down, everyone will lose focus on the mission and focus on you. So, if you get half cocked and and rush in there, after we have saved the day, I can assure you, my mother will beat your face in for your stupidity, got it?" And after that, there were no more questions. Though Superman's face felt hot at being brought down by a child, but then again, if he was still so high on his horse that this child could do such a thing, then he was sure he needed it.

* * *

 _Robin slipped his way into the room taking out three guards on his way in, which of course, got Jokers attention._

 _"Ahh! The little baby Robin stumbles into the lions den. Which means that moma BAT isn't far behind." Throwing some toys at the Boy Wonder, laughing at how he danced, Joker realized he had a bigger problem. He hadn't been able to contain Batwoman, which meant she was out there. His elusive Bat. And how he was excited to tangle with her again. Sure, Joker liked using Harley as a distraction, and he loved how she was turning out. But there was something absolutely crazy about her. Something that Harley could never replicate. And the idea of seeing that leather clad body, moving about the shadows any moment, was really stirring his blood. _

_"Boy's go get her, and bring her back alive!" Oo. It was going to be fun to see how those men got mutilated by his Bat._

 _"Puddin? We better hurry. If Robinboo is hear, we wont have much time before the party is over. Don't you think we should have out last dance?" Harley danced over and hang off the Joker, both starting to laugh heartily._

 _"Why Harl, I do think your right. What do say, Boy Blunder? Wanna dance?" Joker scanned his eyes round the room looking for the boy in tights and realized that all of his guards had been taken out. Joker suddenly got a bad feeling, like he had missed something. Something really important._

 _"You know what, Joker. i think it is time. Time for you to go back to Archam. Now!" And it was then, that Robins plan fell perfectly into place. John appeared right behind Joker knocking him out, and Wonder Woman went straight for Harley, crashing thru the doors and giving the female clown a mean right hook. Robin moved like lightning, tying up the couple, while the newly freed police all stood, guns at the ready._

 _Once the Commission saw everything was under control, he sent some of his men to free the other hostages, while he went to clean up the Joker and his only hench-woman._

"And then the others came in and James was congratulating the League and they took the Joker off and then Alfred and I cam here." Beatrice listened to her son's "faithful" retelling of the story and was just glad that everything had worked out. Speaking of the League, just as Richard was finishing up his story, a nurse led in the entirety of the League.

"Alright everyone. You have five minutes and then Miss Wayn needs to get ready to go home." Thanking the nurse, Beatrice kept up her facade until she had left.

"So I take it everything went alright and to Richards plan as none of you are dead, and all seem to be in one piece." At their nods, Beatrice showed Richard out to get Alfred and her new clothes. Putting on her serious face, Beatrice seemed to also leave the room, and only Batwoman remained. "Now that you all know my secret, there are some ground rules. One, you don't ever, ever come to my house, unless invited or the world has turned against you and you need somewhere to hide, or you are invited. Two, you will not come randomly to my city, and try and add it to your repertoire of places you save. This was a one time deal because of special circumstances and will hardly ever, if ever be repeated. Do you all understand?" With the tone Batwoman used, there was no room for argument. But all the same, Clark needed to speak.

"We understand Beatrice. And we will respect your wishes. You have trusted us with this, and we will respect your decisions. And will contend ourselves with seeing you for business only, it that's what you want." Everyone, even Beatrice had a bit of a surprised look on her face.

"Well, good." And that seemed to be that. Alfred came in and had the others leave, all of whom immediately started making there way to the watch tower. Alfred helped Beatrice into some new clothes, being gently of her 'Injury's'.

"So how did that conversation go? Anything change?" Beatrice couldn't help the small smile that came over her face.

"Well, I think, after today, things are going to be different."

"And is that a good or a bad thing?" Beatrice shrugged on her sweater.

"I'm not sure Alfred. All I know is that things will definitely change, and there seems to be some hope on the horizon. Even for those dorks." Turning to her friend and father figure, she let him embrace her. It was true things were about to change, and she was about to have a major change in her responsibilities. The demon needed an heir, and Batwoman had an obligation to provide one.

Ras Al Ghule was coming, and his bride needed to be ready.


End file.
